Two's Company
Two's Company is the third episode of Camsay's FanFiction: New Paths, New Directions. NEW PATHS, New Directions ''Chapter III: Two's Company (Three's Crowd) '''October was beginning that new day in McKinley High. Will Schuester was in the teacher lounge chatting with Coach Beiste when a familiar face got in. Well, that familiar face wasn't a good one. Sue Sylvester entered the room and say hi to the professors. She had been beaten up by Burt Hummel some years in the past when she ran in the elections, but she was still the same troll everyone had met before.' '-Hi Will.i.Am, Hi Beauty Beast - said Sylvester. -Hello Sue - both of them replied. -Well, here I'm back, after those two months in Hawaii, I'm now charged up to start annihilating your Glee Club again, maccaronni hair. But first, I'll have to know them. Is someone in your club wanting to enter the Cheerios? -I don't know that Sue, you maybe could pass and tell 'em. -I will, Will. Damn, I hate to repeat your name that much.. (Sue left) -Well, there's no paradise without bad - said Beiste. -Tell me about it!' - said Schue. When Glee Club was about to start, Addison was finishing her Math teacher. Then, she found a note she had written Before that read: Addison + .......... . The remaining part of it had been reaped by herself just in case someone could figure it out and bully her due to being lesbian. She was cool about that with her parents that supported her, but she had never had a real girlfriend, just flirts and so, with closeted girls that had threatened to kick her hell out if she would tell it to someone, but she wanted more, she wanted a real love. Though I've tried before to tell her Of the feelings I have for her in my heart Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve As I've done from the start Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way But my silent fears have gripped me Long before I reach the phone Long before my tongue has tripped me Must I always be alone? Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on CJ passes through her, she was in love with Addison, but he didn't know she was playing for the other team, and that he was going to get disappointed once he discovered it. Chuck joined him in his way to the Music Room. -Hi bud, how's all? -said Chuck '-Everything's awesome, I don't know why it is, but it is gonna be great - joked CJ.' '- I knew I shouldn't have watch West Side Story with you last night. I mean, I can't believe you had outburst into tears when Tony was dying. It was hilarious. -said Chuck.' '-Well, you, dry soul, it was really sad. Maria, Maria was alone. She should have shot Chino. CJ said. -Well stop it, let's go to class - And they entered the music room where AJ, Addison, Tinsley and Tom were. They said hello to them and sat.' Mr Schue arrived a little later with Anna, Erik and Alex. -Hola clase - he said - Well, I give you the welcome to our newest members and I'm inviting you for our annual duet competition. I want you to get into couples and perform a duet for all of us. Well, all ones who want to. -Awesome, Mr Schue! -said Anna. -and spotted Chuck sitting in the crowd chatting with Erik. -The winners of the competition will perform a duet in the Sectionals, so, think it very well, and you may be able to succeed. '-Do you want me to choose the couples or you do it by your own? -We'll do it Mr Schuester - replied Tom - who almost never opened his mouth but to sing. - Better for us. We know who can help us with the voices. I know my voice will sound great with Tinsley's, but only if you want it, ok?' '-Yes. it's fine. I don't care who will it be with, because I'm so winning this, that I have to practise my sol... eh, duet for Sectionals. - replied Tinsley. -Ok, Tinsley and Tom. Who else wants to inscribe to the competition? Chuck? Anna? -We should sing together, huh, Chuck?- Anna said Hallie rushed into the Music Room.' '-Sorry I'm late, I had some issues with Ethan. He's been a little messy lately - Hallie excused herself. -It's good girl, said Will. -We're running a duet competition' '-Sweet! Who's free to be paired with me? -Hallie said. -I will- Chuck replied, leaving Anna stunned. -Well, let's see we have two couples of runner-ups. Someone else? -said Will' '-I'll go with you Anna -said Alex.- We're both awesome to do this! -Oh, ok! responded her.' '-Well, so, nobody else wanna duet? -said Will. -No. But I want to enter this naughty Glee Club if I may -said a young girl, with black curls and bang, she was beautiful and well, he was kinda bitchy.' '-And you are? -said Tinsley. -My name's Priscilla Carmen Almendarez, Prissie for you, lovies -said whinking to Alex, who started to blush -and this is me...' Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection No fighting No fighting Oh! '- Bienvenida a New Directions, Miss Almendarez. -said Will -Gracias, Mr Schuester, you won't regret it! - answered Priscilla. -Well, you're dismissed. Come back tomorrow, buddies. And start to prepare your duets.' That afternoon the three couples reunited to practise their duets, and to chat a little. Tom and Tinsley went to Tinsley's. Tom was astounded becuase of the hugeness of the house, well, the chateau, as Tinsley would have said. They were discussing about which song to sing until the topic went to the surface. -Why did you choose me? - Tinsley asked Tom -I mean, I know I'm a good singer and that our voices fit together, but there was something else in there. '-I have feelings for you Tinsley, that's what's going on here. I need to tell it to you, I couldn't keep it inside anymore. Hope you understand. I mean, I don't need you to retribute, but..' Tinsley get up from the bed and kissed Tom in the lips passionately. '-The same to me, but I'm kinda proud to tell it - said Tinsley and continued with the kissing.' They stayed in bed kissing for a long time, and later decided what to sing. Meanwhile in Chuck's house: -Well Hallie, what can we sing for the week assignment? -asked Chuck as he lit a cigarette. -Oh, can I have one? I haven't tasted one of those since I got pregnant! - Hallie replied. -Do you have children!? Whoa, I didn't know. '-Yes I do, Eva and Ethan are one year old. look this photo. -Oh, they're charming. They're pretty like you. -said Chuck. -Who's the father?' When Chuck asked he realised Hallie's expression changed totally. -It's my ex, Gabriel, he abandonned me when he knew I was pregnant, so I've raised them alone with my dad and my mom. '-Well, some similar kinda happen to me. My girlfriend.. well, she cheated on me, I found her with a ex-friend of mine about to make love in her bed. I haven't been able to get over it. That's the main reason I can't be with a girl, not for now at least. And why I got pissed at Anna when she kissed me. -Oh, that's why you stormed out last week.- said Hallie' '-Yes it was - replied Chuck. -We haven't had any luck in love, right Chuck?-asked Hallie. -Definitely not. But I know what can we sing now. We're alone, we don't know how to get over. Our dreams are definitely broken, right?' '-What do you have in mind? - asked Hallie, with an smile in her face.' Anna and Alex had gathered to discuss which song to sing too, but were practising something even better. Anna wanted to make Chuck feel jealous with Alex, and he was going to help her, although he had feelings for her. '-We have to perform a song that show we're deeply in love. There must be some way to make that idiot to show me some love. I know he has something on me, I felt when we kissed.' '-Have you already kissed?! -Alex said- I have no idea. -Yes, it was kinda a peck. But he didn't respond it well. Maybe he's gay. -He must be gay if he doesn't wanna date you! I mean, you're gorgeous.-Alex said with an smile. -Thanks Alex. I know what can we sing.' The next morning in Glee Club, Will gave the welcome to the group and asked if someone wanted to sing. There was a cute boy spying them, trying to get a good look to the singers and the songs themselves. Tinsley and Tom gave a step to the front and began to perform... Tom: So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it Tinsley: How much longer will it Take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love Makes me wanna turn around and face me But I don't know nothing 'bout love Both: Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love Tinsley: These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no Both: Come on, Come on Move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on Settle down inside my love Tom: Love ...I'm in love '-Awesome! -said Chuck -Wait, are you...dating? - asked AJ. -Yes, we are. -said Tinsley holding Tom's hand. -Isn't it great? -asked Tom. -Yes, your kids will blonde and perfect -joked Alex.' Tom and Tinsley went to sit next to the other and she kissed him on the lips. -It was perfect, honey - said Tinsley. -I know. . -answered Tom '-WELL! Who else wants to show what you've done? -asked Will. -We do! -Anna jumped from her seat taking Alex's hand. She went to Brad and told him which song they were about to perform, and they started singing...' Alex: If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. Anna: There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making Will keep you by my side Will keep you from walking out the door. Both: Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain Anna: Ooooh Don't you say goodbye, Don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right Both: Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Alex: Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain... Then, after Alex finishes the song he ran to Alex, took his head and kissed him on the lips. Everybody stared at them stunned. -Well, as we see, this assignment has brought many couples to the sky, right? -Yes, we're really in love -said Anna searching for Chuck's eyes to be looking her but he was speaking quietly to Hallie. Alex had a little smile on his face, he wasn't expecting that and he loved it. He was in love with Anna Clarkson, and he wasn't afraid to show it. '-Well, we are done by today, so, Chuck and Hallie, would you mind to perform your song tomorrow instead of today?-asked Mr Schue. -Yes, don't worry about it.' Will arrived to his house and greeted his wife. -Hi sweetheart, how are you? -said Shelby. -Awesome. I had a great day on the Glee Club today. -I'm so glad of that. But I must tell something to you: I was called by Vocal Adrenaline to coaach them this year. -What? And.. what did you say?-said Will -I didn't say anything... yet But I wanna accept. Youu know that we are going to have a baby, and it takes a lot of money to raise him or her, you know. And for the baby's future. And actually I loved my job and I haven't done it since I quit in 2010. -Well, Shelby, I don't wanna be selfish and self-centred in my future so, you don't have to ask me for permission. -said Will leaning forward to kiss her. -I love you. -I know. -Shelby said. They went to bed and slept cuddling. The next morning Hallie was with her children when Chuck arrived to take her to school. Hallie kissed Eva and Ethan goodbye and went abroad with Chuck. Meanwhile CJ, Erik and AJ were going through the hallways when three jocks pass them over and slushied them. -Damn idiots -shouted AJ. -Damn, it was my new Armani jacket. You'll gonna pay it. -said Erik. -C'mon, let's gonna wash this. It's becoming to fall over my pants, and that won't be something comfortable, if you what I mean -said CJ '-Well, I see that the silly brained jocks have given the welcome to the new dust-fairy team -said Coach Sylvester. -As I said: Slushie - Pants - Falling Over. Let's go -said CJ and they all went to the boys bathroom to wash themselves.' Back in the Music Room, everybody was getting ready for Hallie and Chuck's duet. Both Tinsley and Tom were next to each other kissing one another as if they hadn't seen themselves for a long time. Anna and Alex tried to make the fool, pretending they were together, but without kisses. Addison who had just arrived sat down next to the Slushied Trinity and started talking to them about stuff. Then, Hallie and Chuck arrived to the club and told Mr Schue they were going to duet in that moment. The same spy-boy was in his usual position trying to see them and of course, listening to their duet. -Hit it -ordered Hallie to Brad, and he started playing the piano. Chuck: I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know were it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone Hallie: I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of broken dreams Were the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone Chuck: I walk alone I walk alone Hallie: I'' walk alone and I walk a-'' Both: My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Till then I'll walk alone Hallie: Ah..ah.. I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line of the edge And where I walk alone Chuck: Read between the lines What's fucked up and everything's alright Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive And I walk alone Hallie: I walk alone I walk alone Chuck: I walk alone and I walk a-'' '''Both:' My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Till then I'll walk alone Till then I'll walk alone.'' '''-Well, this was definitely fantastic. But I wont be the one who will choose the winner. You will be. For the next week I want the ten of you, oh, and Priscilla, please tell her, to bring me your votes and I'll count them. -Oh, that's great Mr Schue, sorry for being late - Priscilla said. -I listened to the final part of Hallie's song, so I have my own opinion of the three ones. -So, don't forget: Next week. Individual Votes. You're dismissed! See you! END OF CHAPTER 3 'Cast' *'Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester' *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester *'QuinnQuinn' as Hallie Grace *'LoveYouLikeCrazy' as' Anna Marie Clarkson' *'The blue eyes girl' as AJ Williams *'Camsay' as Chuck Salvatore *'ArpickgLeeker' as CJ Thompson *'Limaheights '''as 'Thomas Franklin' *'TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe''' as Tinsley Willis *'Brittana glee' as Rae Addison *'Trae209' as Erik Adam Hawthorne *'Svwiki99' as Alex Sparks *'GleekyGleek' as Priscilla Almendarez Songs *'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' by The Police. Sung by Addison *'Hips Don't Lie' by'' Shakira''. Sung by Priscilla *'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows. Sung by Tinsley and Thomas *'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Anna and Alex *'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. Sung by Hallie and Chuck Covers EveryLittleThing.jpg Hipsdon'tLie.jpg AccidentallyinLove.jpg ItWillRain.jpg BoulevardofBrokenDreams.jpg Category:Episodes